


Freddy and Friends Holiday

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Dead Island, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seventh Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Freddy and Friends will have a Holiday with their Friends!</p><p>NEW UPDATE!<br/>There will be a Concert in the Story. The Concert will involved: Marron5, Katy Perry, Michael Jackson, and Fergie from 2006 Poseidon film (Another artist will be added to make this story more entertaining) </p><p>SMALL UPDATE: Now, I have a DeviantArt Account under the Name of FahrezaArubusman45. You should check it out and give comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Month Before

November 27th 2013 

Freddy is on the Computer while the others are watching TV's, watching some Quiz Program that aired on the Channel. Then Freddy heard Bonnie screech. 

"NO WAY!" Bonnie screeched. 

Then he heard Chica walk toward Bonnie to see what happen. 

"What Happen?" ask Chica. 

"NO! THAT MAN WINS THE QUIZ!!" scream Bonnie. 

"I think Foxy win the Bid!" said Chica. 

Then Foxy came to Bonnie and Chica. 

"What happen? Why you shout my Name?" ask Foxy to Chica. 

"You gonna not believe this that you win the Bid!" said Chica in Excitement. 

"REALLY?!" scream Foxy. Then he watch the TV and suddenly he super excited. 

"YEAH!! I WIN!" scream Foxy. "Now, where's your 25$?" 

"You gonna have to catch me First!" said Bonnie. 

Then Freddy heard a loud Footsteps run across the House. 

"HEY! COME BACK YOU..." said Foxy then he also start to run to catch Bonnie. 

Then Freddy heard the door to his Room creaked open. He then saw Chica stood across the Doorway. She then get in and walk to Freddy. 

"What the hell happen with Bonnie and Foxy?" ask Freddy to Chica. 

"Bonnie made a Bid to Foxy for a Game show in the TV. They bid 25$. Bonnie loose the Bid and he escape. Foxy then catch Bonnie" explain Chica. 

"Heh, I already know that!" said Freddy. 

Then they both start to laughed. 

"So, why you all day in the Computer? Is there anything to find?" ask Chica. 

"Um... I'm planned to have a Vacation with you, all the Toy, the Withered, and The Phantom ones. Oh yeah, I'm also invited the Night guard to come with us" explain Freddy. 

Then suddenly Chica's Violet Eyes lit up. 

"REALLY?! We'll have a Holiday?" ask Chica. 

"That I'm said to you right?" respond Freddy. 

Chica then just Scream in the Excitement. 

"We'll have a holiday in the Hawaii, precisely in Palanai Island. Now, I'll have to..." Freddy interrupted while Chica start to scream again. 

"HAWAII?! YOU SAID HAWAII?!?!" ask Chica. 

Then Chica start to scream again. 

"Now, can you please get out from my room?" Freddy ask. 

Then Chica walk outside the room with Excitement painted in his Face. 

About 30 Minutes Later

Freddy go out from his Room while his hand hold a Paper. He saw Chica and Golden Freddy talk while sit in the Couch in the Living Room. 

"Where's Bonnie and Foxy?" ask Freddy Chica and Golden Freddy. 

"No, I don't know" replied Golden Freddy. 

"OH yeah, they in their Room" said Chica. 

Then Freddy go to Bonnie's and Foxy's Room. 

"Hey, you both! Can you both go to the Living room, please?" ask Freddy. 

Then Freddy walk to the Living room while Bonnie and Foxy walk behind Freddy. 

Then they arrive at the Living room. 

"So, I'm gonna have something to talk about" said Freddy while he inhaling a deep breath and then exhaling. 

"How about we have a Holiday with our Friends?" ask Freddy to all of his Friends. 

"That's Great!" Bonnie replied. 

"That's all we need" Golden Freddy continues. "Who do you mean with 'Our Friends'?" 

"The Toy, the Withered, the Phantom and the Night guard" Freddy replied. 

"Okay" Golden Freddy replied. 

"But, who gonna pay all of this?" Foxy suddenly ask. 

"Don't worry. I have already prepared for this. I know you all know wants a Holiday with our Friends. Then, this is the time" explain Freddy. 

"THANK YOU FREDDY!" said Foxy. 

Then he start to hug Freddy. 

"So, what do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"We are Agreed" said all the Freddy's friends.

"Great! Now, this this the Hotel Brochure" said Freddy while he handed out the Paper that he has hold all this time. "We'll have a holiday by the end of December. We'll have a New Year Celebration in that Hotel" 

"Wow, that's Awesome!" Foxy said while he still read the Brochure. "Here said that the New Years Celebration will have a Concert with Sam B!" 

"Yeah that's right" replied Freddy. 

"This is going to be Great!" said Foxy. 

"Are you have booked the Room?" ask Bonnie. 

"Not yet, until I phone our Friends" replied Freddy. 

"All right" said Bonnie. 

"Okay then, I will phone our Friends" said Freddy. 

Then he walk to the Phone. When he arrive at the Phone, he didn't know where he put his Friends Phone Number. 

"Where is the Phone book?" ask Freddy to himself. Then he search all around the Phone, but he didn't found the Phone book. 

"Chica! Do you Know where the Phone Book is?" ask Freddy to Chica across the Room. 

"Underneath the Table!" replied Chica. 

Then Freddy ducked Down to see the Phone book. 

"Why I don't saw you?" Freddy cursed. 

The he immediately phone all his Friends using the Phone Book and he phone them on by one. 


	2. Calling Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy called his Friends to letting they know about their plan.

Firstly, Freddy called their Withered Friends. 

"Hello, this is Withered Residence" said someone at the end of the phone. 

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear. Who am I speaking to?" ask Freddy. 

"This is Freddy" said Withered Freddy. 

"Oh okay. Hear me Okay?" Freddy pleaded. 

"I'm Listening" respond Withered Freddy. 

"Okay, so, I and my other Friends will  have a Holiday at Hawaii, precisely at Palanai Island. Will you going with us?" ask Freddy. 

"You and your Friends are going to Palanai? And you invite us going with you?" ask Withered Freddy. 

"Yeah" Freddy replied shortly. 

"Okay. I'll talk to the others. When I finished to talk with the others, I'll let you know" said Withered Freddy. 

"Sounds Great!" replied Freddy. 

"Oh yeah, where will you Stay?" ask Withered Freddy. 

"At Royal Palms Resort" Freddy replied. 

"Okay, bye!" 

"Bye!" 

Then Freddy hang up the Phone and Called their Toy Friends. 

"This is Toy Residence. This is Toy Bonnie" said Toy Bonnie. 

"Oh hello, Toy Bonnie! This is Freddy" said Freddy. 

"Oh hi, Freddy! What's up?"

"Hear this okay?" Freddy pleaded. 

"Okay, I'm listening" respond Toy Bonnie. 

"Um... Me, my Friends and The Withered will going to have a Holiday at Hawaii, precisely at Palanai Island. Will you and all your Friends going with us?" explain Freddy. 

"You'll have a Holiday at Hawaii huh? Okay, I'll let the others know and we'll discuss this. When we finish, we'll let you know. Oh yeah, by the way, where will you stay?"

"At Royal Palms Resort"

"Oh, okay. I'll chat with you later. Bye!" 

"Bye!"

Then Freddy hang up the Phone and Calling the Night guard. 

"Hello, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald. Who am I speaking to?" ask Jeremy. 

"Hi, this is Freddy" said Freddy. 

"The Old ones, the Withered or the Toy?" ask Freddy. 

"The Old ones" said Freddy. 

"Oh hi, Freddy. What's up?" said Jeremy. 

"Um... All the Animatronics will have a Holiday together in Hawaii, precisely at Palanai Island" explain Freddy. 

"Wait... You day that you'll going to Hawaii with your Friends?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yeah. Maybe you, Mike and Fritz can come with us" said Freddy. 

"Um... I don't know,buy I'll talk with Mike and Fritz as soon as possible" said Jeremy. 

"Great! Oh yeah, one more thing. We'll stay at Royal Palms Resort" said Freddy. 

"Royal Palms Resort you say?!" Jeremy said in shock. "Where you get the money?" 

"Don't bother with the Money. Just talk with Mike and Fritz, Okay?" ordered Freddy. 

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then Freddy hang up the Phone. 

"One more Friends to Call" said Freddy. 

"Hello this is Phantom Residence. This is Springtrap" said Springtrap. 

"Hi, Springtrap. This is Freddy Fazbear" said Freddy. 

"Oh, hi Freddy! What's up?" said Springtrap. 

"Hear this. I and the others are going to Hawaii, at Palanai Island. We'll have a Holiday" said Freddy. 

"Wow, a trip to Hawaii? That's great!" said Springtrap. 

"We would like to invite you and all your Phantom Friends to come with us" said Freddy.

"The Others?" ask Springtrap. 

"We, the Withered, the Toy and the Night guard" explain Freddy. 

"Okay. I'll discuss with others. I'll let you know" said Springtrap. 

"Okay. We'll stay at Royal Palms Resort" said Freddy. 

"Royal Palms Resort? Okay! Thanks for letting us know! Bye!" said Springtrap as he hang up the Phone. 

"Bye!" said Freddy as he hung up the Phone too.

"Now, I'll have to wait" said Freddy. 

Then Freddy walk to the Others while they watching TV. 

At Withered Residence

"Lets gather up guys!" said Withered Freddy.

Then all the Withered gather at the Living room. 

"I have an Intersting News for you all! Freddy anf his Friends are going to Hawaii, at Palanai Island. And guess what? We'll invited!" aid Withered Freddy in Excitement. 

"Great!" said Withered Chica. 

"Awesome!" Withered Bonnie continues. 

"Where they'll be stay?" ask Withered Foxy. 

"At Royal Palms Resort" replied Withered Freddy. 

"What?! Royal Palms Resort?!" Withered Golden Freddy shocked. "Only a Rich man can stayed There!" 

"That's right" replied Withered Freddy. "I just remember that There's a Sam B concert in the Hotel at New Years Eve" 

"That's Sounds great!" Withered Bonnie said. 

"So, are we going?" ask Withered Freddy. 

"Sure!" all the Withered Animatronics said. 

Then Withered Freddy called Freddy

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear! Who am. I speaking to?" ask Freddy. 

"This is Withered Freddy"

"Oh, so?"

"We'll going with you"

"Great! Remember, we'll leave at December 27th"

"December 27th? Okay" 

"Okay... Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye!" 

Then Withered Freddy hung the Phone. 

"So?" ask Withered Foxy. 

"We'll going on December 27th" said Withered Freddy. 

"Great!" said Withered Foxy. 

Then he go to the Calendar and open the December and circled the 27th with "Going to Hawaii" notes. 

At the Toy Animatronics Residence 

"Please gather up! There's something I want to talk about" ordered Toy Bonnie. 

"What's wrong, Toy Bonnie?" ask Toy Freddy. 

"Hear this! Last time, Freddy called me that Freddy and the others are going to Hawaii, precisely at Palanai Island. And he invite us!" said Toy Bonnie. 

The others just Froze after hearing what the Toy Bonnie said. 

"Hawaii?" ask Toy Chica to Toy Bonnie. 

"That's right!" replied Toy Bonnie. 

"Wow, that's sounds great!" said Mangle. "But, where we'll stay?" 

"At Royal Palms Resort" said Toy Bonnie. 

The Puppet immediately got Coughed. 

"WHAT?!?! YOU SAY AT ROYAL PALMS RESORT?!" ask Puppet with Shocked.

"Yeah, that's right" Toy Bonnie replied. 

"No way! That Hotel is only for a Rich Man!" said Puppet. 

"Everything is not Impossible, right?" ask Toy Bonnie to all his Friends. 

The others just nodded. 

"So, we'll going with them?" ask Toy Bonnie. 

"Of Course!" said Toy Freddy followed by the Others. 

Then Toy Bonnie picked up the Phone and called Freddy. 

"Hello this is Freddy Fazbear. Who am I speaking to?" ask Freddy. 

"Hi, this is Toy Bonnie" said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh... So, are you have an agreement?"

"Yes, we'll come with you" 

"Great! We'll going at December 27th"

"December 27th. Okay. Thanks for letting us know! Bye!"

"Bye!" 

Then Toy Bonnie hung the Phone. 

"We'll going at December 27th" said Toy Bonnie while he circled the December 27th.

"Great!" said Toy Freddy. 

At Phantoms Residence. 

Everyone has gathering in the Living room. 

"Can I have your attention?" pleaded Springtrap. 

"Sure" replied Phantom Freddy. 

"Freddy and his Friends are going to Hawaii, at Palanai Island. He's invite us to going Holiday with him!" said Springtrap. 

"Wow, that's Great! From long time ago, I want to go to Hawaii" said Phantom Chica. 

"Me too" Phantom Foxy continues. 

The others just heard was the Springtrap said. 

"Do we have a deal?" said Springtrap. 

The others nodded, sign of Agreement. 

Then, Springtrap called Freddy. 

"Hello, Freddy. We have the Agreement" said Springtrap. 

"So, will you go?" demand Freddy.

"We're come" said Springtrap. 

"That's great! Oh, Okay. Bye!" 

"Bye!" 

Freddy then hung up the Phone. 

"Now left the Night guard" said Freddy. 

2 Hours Later

Mike and Fritz just arrived at Home, when Jeremy immediately ask them both to go to the Living room. 

"Hear this Guys! Freddy and all his Friends will going to Palanai Island. At Royal Plans Resort" said Jeremy. 

"Are you kidding me?" Mike said in Shocked. 

"No, I'm not!" Jeremy defend himself. "Freddy said that we can go with them!" 

"What?!?!" both of Mike and Fritz shocked. 

"So, we are agree?" ask Jeremy. 

"Of Course we agree!" scream both of Mike and Fritz. 

Then Jeremy called Freddy. 

"Freddy, we'll come with you!" said Jeremy. 

"That's great! We're leaving at December 27th! Okay, that's it?"

"That's it!"

"Okay, bye!"

Then Jeremy hung the Phone and circled the 27th of December. 

At Freddy's House

"Okay. All of them Confirmed!" said Freddy in happiness. 

"That's Great!" said Bonnie. "When we go? I can't wait!" 

"We're going at December 27th" said Freddy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Freddy's Friends agree to Come with. The Next chapter will take place at the Airport. You'll see what's will going on.


	3. At the Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Friends situation at the Airport

December 27th 2013

09.45 AM

Freddy , Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy has Arrived at the International Airport. Then they tried to find their Friends, but they not there. 

"Maybe, they late" said Bonnie. 

"Maybe" replied Freddy. 

Then they saw Jeremy, Mike and Fritz walk together towards them. 

"Hello, Freddy!" shout Mike. 

"Oh hi, Mike!" Freddy replied while Mike, Jeremy and Fritz put down their Luggage. 

Then Freddy pulled out a Plane ticket of three. 

"This is for you three" said Freddy while he handed the Plane Ticket to Mike and then Mike handed the Ticket to both Jeremy and Fritz. 

"Thanks, Freddy!" said Mike. 

Freddy nodded. 

"We'll have to wait the others" said Freddy. 

Then they all saw The Toys. 

"There's the Toys" said Jeremy. 

Then the Toys walk faster to Freddy. 

"Hi, Freddy!" said Toy Freddy. 

"Hello to you too" replied Freddy while he and his Friends of Toys put down their own Luggage. 

Then the Toys turned their Heads to Jeremy. 

"He, Jeremy! Long time no see" said Toy Freddy as he sticking out his mechanical hand. 

"He to you too and all your Friends" Jeremy replied as he grabbed Toy Freddy's arms and shook it.

"Mike and Fritz" said Toy Freddy. 

"Yeah" replied both Mike and Fritz. 

"This is your Plane Ticket" said Freddy while he handed the Plane Ticket to Toy Freddy and then Toy Freddy handed the rest of the Ticket to His Toy Friends. 

"So, what we'll waiting now?" ask Toy Freddy to Freddy. 

"Now, we'll have to wait the Plane to On Board at 11.15 AM and waiting the Others" replied Freddy. 

Toy Freddy nodded. 

30 Minutes Later. 

All the Animatronics having a Conversation with each other. Freddy talk to Toy Freddy, Bonnie had a Talk with Toy Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle, Chica have a conversation with Toy Chica, Mike talked with Jeremy and Fritz, they having some loud laugh, while Ballon Boy read a Book and Puppet just silent. Then all the sudden, they all being surprised by The Withered Animatronics and The Phantom Animatronics while Springtrap walk behind them, carrying some Heavy Luggage. 

"Hi all!" screech The Withered Freddy while he put down his luggage as well as the others start to put down the own luggage. Followed by The Phantom Animatronics also put down their Luggage. 

"Hi, Freddy" said Freddy to Withered Freddy while he sticked put his hand. 

Then Withered Freddy grabbed Freddy's arms and shook it. 

The he turned to Phantom Freddy. 

"You must be the Phantom Freddy" said Freddy. 

"The one and the only" replied Phantom Freddy. 

Then Freddy put out the Ticket and give it to both Withered Freddy and Phantom Freddy. 

"This is the Ticket for you and Your Fiends"

"Thanks Freddy" said Withered Freddy and Phantom Freddy. 

"You're welcome" replied Freddy. 

An Hour Later

"Please for all Pasengers of Hawaiian Airlines destination Palanai Island to go to the Departure for Boarding" said the Receptionist at the Information Table. 

"That's our Plane, guys!" said Freddy to all his Friends. 

Then they all walk to the Terminal to go on board the Plane that will take them to Palanai Island. 

At 11.35 AM, their Plane left the Airport to the Palanai Island. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shortest Chapter. By the way, Freddy and all his Friends has been arrived at Palanai Island. You'll see what's will going on!


	4. Arrived at Palanai Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Friends experience when arrived at Palanai Island for the First time!

1.25 PM

Palanai International Airport

"Ah Finally!" said Freddy. 

Then he turned his head towards his Friends. 

"All my Friends, Welcome to the Palanai Island" said Freddy. 

"Thank you, Freddy" Mike teased. 

Then all of them start to Laugh. 

"Now, we'll have to find a Taxi that will take us to the Hotel" said Freddy. 

Then they all walk to the Main Entrance and they didn't found any Taxi.

"Where all the Taxis?" said Freddy. 

Then he saw a Janitor. He's doing his usual job when Freddy ask him. 

"Um... Excuse me, sir. Where all the Taxis?" ask Freddy to Janitor.

"Didn't you know that today, all the Taxis Driver stop working. They will have a Protest to in the City Hall" replied the Janitor.

"Oh, I see. Thanks, sir" said Freddy while he start to walk. 

"You're welcome" replied Freddy. 

Then the Janitor forget something to talk to Freddy. So, he called Freddy. 

"Hey, wait!" screech Janitor. 

Freddy turned his head and start to walk to the Janitor. 

"What's wrong?" ask Freddy.

"You'll going to where?" ask Janitor. 

"I and my Friends will going to Royal Palms Resort to stayed there" replied Freddy. 

"Wow, I think you're Rich" Janitor teased. 

"I think" replied Freddy with soft laugh. 

"So, if you want to go to Royal Palms Resort, you'll have to wait a Shuttle Bus in the Arrival. Then from there, you'll get a Shuttle Bus, and then the Shuttle Bus will take you and all your Friends to your Hotel" suggest Janitor. 

"Thanks for the Suggestion" thanks Freddy to Janitor. 

"You're welcome" replied Janitor. 

Then, Freddy walk towards his Friends. 

"There's no Taxi in this Island. The Taxis Driver will have a Protest in the City Hall. Fortunately, there's a Shuttle Bus in the Arrival. From there, we can go to the Hotel" said Freddy. 

"Huh, we're on Fortune. Or this Holiday, will be screwed up!" said Toy Freddy. 

Then they walk to the Shuttle Bus at the Arrival. When they get there, they saw no Shuttle Bus. Then Freddy ask the Clerk of the Shuttle Bus. 

"Hi, where all the Shuttle Bus?" ask Freddy to the Clerk. 

"Unfortunately, all the Shuttle Bus has been used by other People" repleid the Clerk. 

"Damn!" Freddy cursed. "When the Shuttle Bus will arrive here?" 

"Maybe, couple of Hours" repleid the Clerk. 

"Okay, I'll book Five Shuttle Bus to the Royal Palms Resort" said Freddy. 

"Okay, Royal Plans Resort. Maybe, you'll have to wait two to three hours" said the Clerk. 

"Great!" Freddy replied shortly. 

Then he walk to his Friends. 

"Where all the Shuttle Bus?" ask Bonnie to Freddy. 

"All the Shuttle Bus has been used by the others. There's Five Shuttle Bus that will take us to the Hotel. I've been booked a Shuttle Bus got us all" explain Freddy. 

"Okay. How long we have to wait?" ask Toy Chica. 

"Two to Three Hours" replied Freddy. 

All of them just Froze, except Freddy. 

"WHAT!?!? TWO TO THREE HOURS!?!?" screech all Freddy's Friends. 

"YEAH!!" replied Freddy in high pitched sound. "Only that Shuttle Bus that will take us to Hotel" 

All of them just silent. 

"Okay, then" said Phantom Freddy. 

Three hours later. 

"It's been three hours" said Toy Bonnie to Toy Freddy. 

"Yeah, I know" replied Toy Freddy. 

Freddy just read a Newspaper when he get surprised by the Shuttle Bus Clerk. 

"Mr. Freddy, your Shuttle Bus has arrived" said the Clerk. 

"Ah, finally" said Freddy. "Let's go, guys!" 

"Finally!" said Mike. 

Then they go to the Shuttle Bus and then go to their Hotel. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, they has been arrived at the Hotel. You'll see what's will going on to them!


	5. Welcome to the Royal Palms Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Friends finally arrived at the Hotel. They'll see what inside their Room. Will all Freddy's Friends are Satisfied with the Room?

Royal Palms Resort 

At 5.45 PM

Freddy and friends finally arrived at the Hotel. 

"Welcome to the Royal Palms Resort, my Friends" Said Freddy while he get out from the Shuttle Bus, followed by his Friends. 

"Wow, this Hotel is Huge" said Bonnie. 

"Yeah, this Hotel is huge" continues Toy Bonnie. 

The others just happy and excited. Freddy can see all his Friends Face happy and excited. 

"What do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"It's so Fabulous!" replied Phantom Freddy. 

Then they unloaded their own Luggage and went inside the Hotel. When they inside the Hotel, they could see many people walking around the Receptionist Table. The Hotel is so busy. Freddy immediately go to the Receptionist Table to Check In. 

"Good Afternoon, sir. What can I help you?" ask the Receptionist. 

"Good Afternoon. I want to check-in" replied Freddy. 

"Do you already have Booked a Room here?"

"Yes. The reservation name is Mr. Freddy Fazbear"

"Mr. Freddy Fazbear. Let me check first"

Then the Receptionist check the Booked Person. 

"Oh yeah. You under the Name of Freddy Fazbear and you Booked 8 Rooms?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Please fill this Form and I'll take the Key to you"

Then Freddy filled the Form. When Freddy finished filled the Form, the Receptionist already take the Room key. 

"Okay, sir. This is the Room Key" 

"Number 1215, 1216, 1217, 1218, 1219, 1220, 1221 and 1222. Where's the room located?"

"It's on the 15th Floor and have a Nice Stay! And the Bellboy will take all your Luggage as well as your Friends"

"Thank You!" and then Freddy forget about something. "I heard that there's a Concert in the New Year's Eve?" 

"Of Course. We has been invited Sam B, Michael Jackson, Katy Perry, and Others" 

"Thanks once more!"

Then Freddy walk to his Friends while Four Bellboys walk behind Freddy. 

"Okay. Let's go to the Room. The Bellboys will take all your Luggage" said Freddy. 

Then Freddy, his Friends and the Bellboys walk to the Lift that will take them to their room in the 15th Floor. 

Then they arrived at their Room. 

"This is for you and your Friends, Mike" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key of 1215.

"Thanks Freddy" replied Mike. 

"Me, Toy Freddy and Phantom Freddy will take the 1220" said Freddy. 

"Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Springtrap will stay here" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key number 1216 to Bonnie. 

"Chica, Toy Chica, and Phantom Chica will stay here" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key to Chica. It's number 1217.

"Foxy, Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie will stay in this room" said Freddy while he handed the Room key number 1218 to Foxy. 

"Phantom Foxy, Phantom Puppet and Ballon Boy will stay here" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key to Phantom Foxy numbered 1219.

"Withered Freddy, Golden Freddy and Puppet will stay at this Room" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key number 1221 to Withered Freddy. 

"Mangle and... Who's doesn't have a Room?" ask Freddy. 

All his Friends shook their own Head except Withered Golden Freddy. 

"I think you will stay with Withered Golden Freddy" said Freddy while he handed the Room Key numbered 1222 to Mangle. 

"Let's go inside!" said Freddy while he put the Key to the door knob as well as the others. Then he open the door and walked inside. he wants turn on the lamp located beside the Door, when all the sudden, he heard Chica scream. 

"OH MY GOD!!" scream Chica. 

Then he heard Bonnie. 

"It Looks Fabulous, isn't it?" ask Bonnie. 

"Yeah, this is Fabulous!" replied Toy Bonnie. 

Then Freddy walk inside and Turned on the Lights. Lights illuminated the Room. Toy Freddy and Phantom Freddy just Froze what they saw now. 

"Oh my God. It's awesome!" said Toy Freddy. 

"Not just awesome, it's Fabulous!" respond Phantom Freddy. 

They saw a Large Single Bed placed against the Wall in the center of the Room. Beside the Bed, there's a Small table that hold a Lamp in the Right and an Alarm Clock in the Left side. In Front of the Bed, they saw a Plasma TV placed in the wall. Below the TV, there's a Coffee Table, equipped with a Phone and a Phone book beside the Phone. In the way to the Bathroom, there's a Large Cupboard to keep the Clothes and beside that there's a Mirror. And then, Freddy looked the Bathroom, followed by his Roommate. They saw inside the Bathroom, there's a Jacuzzi facing a Big Window that feature a View of Surrounding area of the Hotel. Then beside the Jacuzzi, there's a Shower. Across the Shower, there's a Toilet and a Wastafel placed at the Granite Counter. 

Freddy looked satisfied with the Room. Then they unloaded their clothes to the Cupboard and Placed their own items at the Appropriate place. After that, they put their Suitcase inside the Cupboard. 

"You guys, just here. I want to go to the See others" said Freddy. 

Then Freddy walk to the Mike and his friends bedroom. 

"Hello, Mike. What do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"This Room is Awesome!" said Mike. 

Then Jeremy and Fritz walk together to Freddy. 

"This room is Fabulous" said Jeremy. 

"and Spacious" Fritz continues. 

They all start to laughed. 

"I hope you guys enjoyed it!" said Freddy. 

"Yeah, we think we're gonna enjoy it!" said Mike. 

Then Freddy walk out from Mike and Friends room and go to the Bonnie's, Toy Bonnie's and Springtrap's Room. 

"Well, what do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"The Room is Awesome!" said Springtrap. 

"He's right" continues Bonnie. 

"Okay then" said Freddy while he go our and proceed to the Chica's, Toy Chica's and Phantom Chica's Room. 

"What do you think, girls?" said Freddy. 

"The Room is Gorgeous! I like the bathroom ones" said Chica. 

Toy Chica and Phantom Chica just nodded after heard what Chica said. Freddy can know that Toy Chica and Phantom Chica also agree with Chica's opinion. 

Then Freddy walk to the Foxy's, Withered Foxy's and Withered Bonnie's Room. 

"What do you think, guys?" ask Freddy. 

"I like the Room. The best!" said Foxy. 

"Me too" said Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie together. 

"I like you like the room" respond Freddy. 

Then Freddy go to Phantom Foxy, Phantom Puppet and Ballon Boy bedroom. 

"Hi, what do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"I think you gonna spend much money to..." Ballon Boy stopped his saying. "Forget that! I like the Room!"  said Ballon Boy. 

"Great!" Golden Freddy replied Shortly. 

Then Freddy pay a visit to Golden Freddy, Withered Freddy and Puppet Bedroom. 

"So, what do you think?" ask Freddy. 

"I like it!!" Withered Freddy said. 

"Yeah, I also like the room!" said Golden Freddy. 

Then Freddy walk to the last room: Mangle and Withered Golden Freddy bedroom.

"Waht do you think about the room?" ask Freddy. 

"I like the Room" said Mangle. 

"I also like it. Especially the Bathroom" Withered Golden Freddy continues. 

Then they all laughed. 

"I hope you both enjoyed it!" said Freddy while he walk back to his room. 

Then he arrive at his room. 

"How?" ask Toy Freddy. 

"They all like it" replied Freddy. "Let's we have a Rest. We have a whole day to do tomorrow" 

Then Freddy closed the door as well as the others also closed their room and take a rest after all day struggling to the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they all Satisfied with their own Room. By the Way, the next chapter will describe what Freddy and Friends do in Palanai Island on the First Day. You'll see!


	6. First Day in Palanai Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Friends First Day in Palanai Island.
> 
> Note: If there's any wrong Grammar, I'm so sorry and maybe little mess up because I made this chapter at 10.00 PM and I finished made this Chapter at 12.15 AM. I'm so sleepy. Once more, I'm sorry.

At 06.00 AM

Freddy just woke up by his alarm. Then he go to the Curtain to open the Curtain. When he open the Curtain, he saw the weather was very bad. It's raining heavily outside. 

"Hmm...looks like we can't go to nowhere now" mumbled Freddy while he still sleepy. 

Then he wake up his Roommate. 

"Hey, wake up!" said Freddy to Toy Freddy. 

But Toy Freddy just mumbled and go to sleep again. Then Freddy try to wake up Phantom Freddy. 

"Hey, Wake up, Phantom!" said Freddy in Phantom Freddy's ears. 

Then Phantom Freddy wake up. 

"Good Morning" said Freddy. 

"Hmm...good Morning to you too" mumbled Phantom Freddy. 

Then, Phantom Freddy stand from his Bed and walk to the Curtain. 

"It's seems we have a bad weather here" said Phantom Freddy. 

"Yeah, right" replied Freddy. "By the Way, can you wake up Toy Freddy?" 

"Why?" 

"He didn't wake up. I tried to woke him up several times and he always sleepy" 

"Why you don't try yourself with your Jumpscare?"

"Are you crazy?! My Jumpscare can woke another people!"

"Okay...I'll try" 

Then Phantom Freddy walk to the Toy Freddy's bedside. And then Phantom Freddy Jumpscare Him. Immediately, Toy Freddy wake up. 

"WHAT THE...!" screech Toy Freddy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" 

"Easy, Toy Freddy. I just want to wake you up" Phantom Freddy said. "it's the order of Freddy! So, don't blame me! Blame Freddy!" 

Then, Toy Freddy turn his head to Freddy. Fury painted in his Face. 

"YOU NEVER... " said Toy Freddy. 

Immediately, Toy Freddy charged an attack towards Freddy. When there's a fight between Freddy and Toy Freddy, Mike and Jeremy knocking the Door. Then, Phantom Freddy walk towards the door to see who knocks the door. 

"Who is it?" Phantom Freddy ask. 

"It's Mike and Jeremy" replied the man outside the Room. 

Then Phantom Freddy open the door. 

"What happen?" ask Mike. 

"We heard Toy Freddy screech" continues Jeremy. 

"Ooh, it's nothing" said Phantom Freddy. 

Then they heard a banging sound from inside the Room. They immediately run into the room to see what happen. 

"What Happen?!" ask Mike. 

"Freddy told Phantom Freddy to wake me up and..." Toy Freddy said was interrupted by Freddy. 

"Yeah, I told Phantom Freddy to wake Toy Freddy, because I've tried many times to wake Toy Freddy, but he didn't wake up!" confess Freddy. 

"Really?" said Toy Freddy. 

"Yeah" replied Freddy. 

Then Toy Freddy let Freddy off from his. 

"What happen?" ask Bonnie while he walk into the Room. 

"Um... Toy Freddy and Freddy have a fight" replied Mike. 

"Why Freddy and Toy Freddy have a Fight?" Bonnie ask again. 

"Here" Phantom Freddy said. "Freddy wants to wake Toy Freddy but Toy Freddy didn't wake up. So, he woke me up and he ordered me to Jumpsacred Toy Freddy in order to wake him up" explain Phantom Freddy. 

Then everyone start to go inside the Bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" ask Foxy. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" ask Chica. 

"Friday and Toy Freddy have a fight" said Bonnie. 

"Oh come on Guys!" Golden Freddy finally said. "We've just arrived here yesterday and now you both have a fight! You both are just like Children! Now, can you, Toy Freddy pardon Freddy for his doing to you?" 

Toy Freddy and Freddy just silent as well as the others. 

"Yeah" Toy Freddy said. 

Then he sticking out his hand to Freddy. Freddy took it and shake it. 

"Okay, I think it's over now" said Golden Freddy. 

Then everyone in the room start to applause. 

"Let's everyone to get ready for the trip" ordered Golden Freddy. 

"It's raining outside" said Freddy. 

"I know" Golden Freddy replied. "We'll go at 1 PM isn't it? and we still have about 7 hours from now"

"How about if still raining?" ask Bonnie.

"Hope to not raining when we get there" said Golden Freddy while he start to walk back to his room. 

Then everyone start to go back to their own room. 

At 08.00 AM

Freddy and all his Friends go downstairs to get Breakfast. When they arrive at the Dining Room, they saw many people in line to get some Food that Hotel serve. 

"Uh...many people" said Freddy. 

"Heh, right" replied Bonnie. "Maybe we should to get in line" 

"Right" replied Freddy.

Then Freddy start to walk to the line, followed by the others. 

Then after they get their food, they find difficulties to find a Table.

"Where we'll eat?" said Freddy while he saw the Dining Room, to find an empty table. 

Then Foxy see an Empty Table. 

"Over there!" said Foxy to Freddy while he pointed his fingers to the empty table. 

"Let's go there" said Freddy. 

Then they all walk to the empty table. After that, they start to eat the Food. 

"Wow, the food is delicious" said Chica.

"Hmm...you're right" continues Toy Chica. 

The others just nodded. 

Then they all continues their eat. 

At 1.00 PM

Freddy and Friends are ready to go to the Golden Beach, a Famous Beach in Palanai Island and all around the World for the infamous Sunset view. 

"Everyone ready?" ask Freddy to all his Friends. 

"We're ready" said some of them. 

"Okay, let's go!" said Freddy to the Driver. 

Then they all go to Golden Beach to spent their Evening in the Beach. 

At 2.30 PM

"Ah, Finally, we're arrive at the Most Famous Beach in the World!" scream Freddy.

"Yeah!!!" screech the others. 

After their Vehicle get Park, they unload their items and Immediately walk to the Beach. 

Then they all start to having fun. Swimming in the Beach, playing some Volly ball and other things. At 6.25 PM, the Sun start to sunk at the Horizon. 

"Hey, it's the Sunset" said Chica while he pointed his fingers. 

"Yeah, it's right" Freddy replied. "Bonnie, are you brought the Camera?" 

"Um...let me Check first" said Bonnie while he start to find the Camera in his backpack. 

"There it is!" say Bonnie in happy. 

Then Bonnie give the Camera to Freddy. 

"Let's we take a Picture!" said Freddy. 

Then they start to take the Picture of themselves with the Sunset View behind them. 

"Okay, let's we take a picture together" said Freddy. 

Then Freddy find someone to Take the Picture of them all. Then Freddy found a Visitor that will help Freddy to  take the Picture. Then Freddy handed the Camera to the Visitor. 

"Everyone, get ready!" ordered Freddy. 

Then everyone start to their Position. 

"Okay, stand still" said the Visitor.

"One...Two...Three" screech the Visitor while the Blitz from the Camera burst out. Then the Visitor pointed out his thumb up. Singing that the Picture is good. 

"Thank you!" said Freddy while the Visitor handed the Camera to Freddy. 

"Sure" the Visitor replied shortly. 

Then he walk and dissappear from Freddy's Vision. Then all the Freddy's Friends are scrambled around Freddy to see the Photo. 

"We'll see the photos later when we arrive at the Hotel" said Freddy to all his Friends. 

"Okay" replied the others. 

"Let's get back to the Hotel" said Freddy. 

"Let's go!" said the others. 

Then they all pack their items and go back to their Hotel. 

At the Hotel, Freddy's Bedroom

08.25 PM

All the Freddy's Friends has assembled in the Freddy's Bedroom. 

"Let's see the Photos" said Freddy. 

Then Freddy play  the picture Slide show in the Television. Everyone seem to be very happy. 

About 10 Minutes later

"That's it all the Photos" said Freddy. 

"I'm sleepy...I'll go back to my room" said Foxy. 

"Me too" said Toy Bonnie. 

"See you in the Morning" said Golden Freddy as he walk out from Freddy's Room. 

Then everyone start to walk back to their own room to get rest. 

"Okay, I'll get sleep now" said Phantom Freddy. 

"Okay" replied Freddy shortly. 

"Goodnight, guys" said Phantom Freddy. 

"Let's sleep" said Freddy to Toy Freddy. 

Then they both walk to the bed and snooze on bed. 

"Goodnight, Toy Freddy" said Freddy. 

"Goodnight, Freddy" Freddy replied. 

Then Freddy turned off the Lights and go sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be the Second Day at Palanai Island and they'll have a Busy Day for Tomorrow. You'll see what's will going on!

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry to have any wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English! Any comments will be appreciated! Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> Stay Tuned for Next Update!


End file.
